A Cruel Game of Hearts
by Lucky'linist333
Summary: When a new crewmember comes aboard, Harper is immediately smitten. But she has a dark secret...she loves another... When she betrays him to his worst enemy, can he survive? Can the crew save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I removed A Game of Hearts and am currently revamping it…woutwax-I'm sorry I yelled at you, Megan convinced me to change and this time I have a plot! Please just tell me in a nice way next time! Well, this is no longer a story about a cute little romance-I threw that down the toilet. Still same timeframe, same characters, just better! Yay!

AND-the answer for the question was-JOSH GROBAN! Yeah!

Prin9-I'm gonna make the "Dylan is a man-whore scene into a one shot!

Disclaimer: don't own characters, not making $, poor-as-dirt.

Chapter 1

She waited, her instructions clear, find a job on _Andromeda_, make a crewmember love/trust her, hand them over to Drago-Kazov pride, marry true love. She felt the cool golden locket against her skin, a picture of Osirus in it. She felt terribly about her mission, but it was the only way she could ever be with Osirus…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harper plopped down next to Beka, "Who's that?" he asked.

She looked up from her coffee. "New crewmember, Med Deck, name's Maura…Mora…Mara…something like that. Don't scare her away, Dylan'll be very disappointed."

"Dylan already got her? When did she get here?" he asked stunned He couldn't believe how quickly that man worked his charm! He didn't even get a fair chance!

"Cool it, she just arrived yesterday, and Dylan hasn't 'gotten her' yet," she said.

"Good."

"Harper…" Beka warned.

"Hey, don't overload all your faith in me," he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go to whatever machine shop you're working in?" she asked pointedly.

He groaned and stretched for a few minutes then trotted off.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Trance, is Moira Lee here?" Rommie asked.

"Yes, why?" the golden goddess replied.

"She has a stack of transmissions from Deirdre Drift," the AI responded.

"Okay, so she's a little homesick," Trance explained, she felt like the newest member of the Med Deck staff needed to be protected.

Rommie left, shrugging before she went.

"Moira?" Trance called.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You have a huge build up of messages according to Rommie," Trance replied.

"Oh, thanks for telling me," she smiled. "I'll take care of that ASAP."

"Good, do you have a lot of relatives or friends?" the golden woman asked.

"No, not really, why?" the woman replied.

"I was just wondering why you have so many messages, that's why," she answered.

Moira's shift ended and she went to her quarters, requesting privacy mode as she entered. She hit the play button on her messages and watched as a handsome Nietzschean male appeared before her.

"Moira, listen we need to get the objective sooner, as quickly as you can. I can't wait 'til you get back, I don't want you spending too much time among them," he said.

"Osirus…"Moira whispered. Her heart lifted when she saw his face, her hope renewed.

"If you could get a _special_ objective then, the council would be even more in debt to you," he continued.

She knew what that meant, he wanted a senior officer.

The message ended. All the ones after were of the same ilk, telling her to have faith and accomplish the task. And she knew the perfect way…

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Harper crashed on his bed, exhausted from a day of hard work. Suddenly something on the floor caught his eye, a flexi. He pressed the little audio button.

A sultry, female voice filled his head.

_ Hey sexy, if you want to know who loves you, then come meet me at the Obs Deck in one hour, make sure to bring some…_supplies_, if you know what I mean…_

Holy Hell! He knew what the woman meant! Yesiree! He knew! He packed a pocket full of rubbers and headed out to the Obs Deck-no shame in being early, he told himself.

But back in the half-noble part of his head, a tiny voice spoke up. 'Hey! Red Flag Red Flag Red Flag Red Flag Red Flag Red Flag Red Flag!!!!!!!!!!!'

Ignoring the voice, he charged on.

Moira watched as he nearly _ran_ through the doors. She was well-prepared, she reached for her stun-gun.

Harper felt a sharp pain in his leg, then collapsed as everything went black…

AN: well, is that a change for the better? Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Neeri-thanx-I'm glad you like it!

L.C. Brotherton-I plan to! This is gonna be much fun fun!

Got milk-Yeah, he's my fav character! It's so hard to be mean to him, he's just so cute!

AN: early here Dylan loses his temper, whether or not that's really a Dylan-like thing.

Chapter 2

Beka knocked on the machine shop door. "Harper?"

"He's not in there," _Andromeda_'s hologram replied.

"Well, then where is he?" Beka asked, an eyebrow raised slightly.

The ship ran an overview of herself, "He…He's not here…he's not _anywhere_…" the hologram replied, somewhat baffled.

Beka ran into Command. "Dylan! Harper isn't on board! He's nowhere!" she yelled.

"WHAT!?" he said, astounded. "_Andromeda_, report!" he ordered.

"It's true, I can't find him, no Obs Deck, no Officers' Mess, no Machine Shops, not even in his quarters," the ship replied gravely.

"Are you telling me that my head engineer is MIA?!" Dylan roared.

"The last record I have is him walking into the Obs Deck, then privacy mode was installed _everywhere_," the screen replied.

Dylan cursed.

"I'm picking up slipstream activity," she reported suddenly.

"Follow them," Dylan growled.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Moira chuckled to herself as she watched the _Andromeda Ascendant_ jump into the 'stream. How stupid they were! As soon as she opened the portal, she's used the cloaking device that Osirus had given her. A move that Captain Hunt himself had used.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low moan of pain. Harper, bound and lying on the floor, rolled over.

Bait.

She'd met Osirus back on Deirdre, during her mechanic/waitressing days. They'd fallen in love on the spot. The only problem was that he was a Nietzschean, the only way his family would recognize their union was if she delivered Dylan Hunt to them, by way of bait.

She'd left a trail of hints a kilometer wide, if only Hunt would actually use what's in that pretty-boy head of his and figure it out. Hopefully, he'd follow her right into the trap she'd laid…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Beka pulled out of the 'stream. "Dylan, we need to stop. It's been four hours!" she stretched her arms.

"Captain!" the ship suddenly said. "Med Deck officer Moira Lee is MIA, as well as a slip fighter."

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Dylan asked, massaging his temples. He needed to sleep, badly.

"I told you, Captain, privacy mode was engaged _everywhere_, I just now overrode the command. All records from 2200 hours to now have been deleted," the ship stated. Her eyes filled with pity at her crew's state.

Dylan's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me that between the time of Harper's disappearance and now are…are obsolete!" he asked furiously.

"Aye," the ship replied solemnly. She tried to look for more weaknesses in her lockdown, but whoever had done this was a porfessional.

Suddenly, Trance spoke up. "Moira received a butt-load of transmissions, maybe there's something useful in them?" she suggested.

Dylan didn't even have to speak before the messages were put on the screen before them.

"Who's that?" asked Beka, pointing to the dark haired man in front of them.

"Nietzschean, Drago-Kazov by the look of him," Rhade replied.

"Great, what's a _special objective_?" the captain asked.

"Senior Officer!" Trance said, suddenly figuring it out.

"How do you get that?" Rhade asked.

"The 'S' in special and the 'S' in senior; the 'O' in objective, the 'O' in-" she was cut off.

"-Officer." Dylan finished. "Look who got kidnapped-a senior officer, Harper."

"Dylan," Rommie said. "Harper got one message from a crew member before the privacy was engaged."

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know," Rommie replied.

They listened to the message Moira had used to lure Harper away from his quarters.

"Trace her transmissions," the captain ordered.

It took less than a minute for _Andromeda_ to do so. "They came from Deirdre Drift, no stops, no interuptions," she reported.

"How far away is it?" Rhade asked.

"About 13 hours-in the _opposite_ direction," Rommie answered.

" Wonderful, we've been on a wild goose chase for three hours in the wrong direction," Dylan muttered to himself. "Ok, turn around."

"But what if that's what they expect us to do?" Beka asked.

"Whoever did this had the whole thing planned out, they wouldn't bother with reverse psychology, it's to obvious," Trance shrugged.

"That solves it, then. Beka turn us around," Dylan said.


End file.
